Beyblade Interview
by LovelySinner7
Summary: Just a simple interview with the bladebreakers.... Warnings include: Stuff sbout the movie and show, And YAOI!
1. Love is in the air and then some!

LS7: Hello!

Tyson: HEY THERE! *Big wave to the camera*

Max: Hi LS7 *Big Smile*

LS7:Awwww! TYSON SIT DOWN!!!

*Tyson sits*

Ray: Nice to see ya!

Kai:.......Hn!

Tyson: Ignore him LS7 my boyfriend is like that... alot

Kai:....Any way, why'd you bring us all here?

LS7: Cause I'm going to interview you guys!

*Crickets in the background*

Kai: I suddenly have the urge to go to Cancun with ty now!

Tyson: YAY!

Max and Ray *Nervous laughter*

LS7: So let's get this party started.. WOOOOO!

Everyone:........Thank God she doesn't own us..

* * *

***Four black leather chairs pull up out of nowhere and the four young boys take their seats...suddenly, a big yellow chair pulls up in front of them with me in it.***

LS7: All right boys i randomly selected the first person to go up. *The Bladebreakers, (with the exception of Kai) is sweating bullets.* That person is you Rei!! YAY!!!

Rei: Do I really have to?

LS7: Yes!!!! This is my interview!!!!!!! Now first question: During the beach scene with you, Kenny, Tyson, Max, that chick, Hilary, and their teacher, why didn't you get undress in a bathing outfit? (This is in the Beyblade Movie!!!!)

Max: I would like to know myself!

Tyson: Yeah me too!

Kai: WHAT!?

Tyson: What? It was really hot out there that day.

Kai:.....hn!

Rei: *Blushing* Um... w-ell... I was a bit embarrassed.

LS7: OHHH!!!!!! About what? You could have just taken off your shirt.. You know like you do when you meditate under the waterfall!!!

Rei: Hey that's a private matter!!!!

Max: *Getting pissed* WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF WHEN I'M AROUND!? HUH?

Tyson: *Pretends to be emotional* It's *Sniff* about time Maxie got a backbone!!

Kai: You're in big time trouble Kon!

LS7: So Rei? why don't you take off your shirt in front of Max?

Rei:............ I guess I'm self conscious when I'm around him.... I mean I don't even know if he likes me you know. And for the record, the reason I take my shirt off in the waterfalls is because one, I don't want to get my clothes wet and then catch a cold, and secondly that training is to prepare me mentally and spiritually.

Max:*Chibi* So you really like me then Rei-Rei?

*Me And Tyson Start laughing at the nickname*

Rei: Yes I do Maxie. I liked you for awhile now but I didn't know if you liked me so I stayed in the background.

Kai: Now just kiss already so this dumb and pointless interview can end....! * Gets up to shut both me and Ty up*

***In the Background...***

Kai: Shut the hell up you idiots, LS7, you're supposed to be interviewing us, and you Tyson, if you make me upset, so help me I'll-

Tyson: *On his knees with a puppy dog pout* Please don't with hold Sex!!! Please!!!!!!!!

Kai: I was going to say food, but if you say no sex, then I can deal with that too.* Walks back*

Tyson: WAIT!!!! NO!!! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY!!!!!!

LS7: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is too good!

***Me,Tyson and Kai walk back to the interview to see Rei making out with Max...Very passionately***

Me, Tyson and Kai:O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LS7: I'm so putting this on my phone! *Pulls out phine and starts to record the whole scene*

Kai: *Regains composture* Well... that was a bit much!

Tyson: O.o * Stares at to two kissing*

LS7:...................!

Kai:....................!

Max and Rei:.................................................................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LS7: So... um... y-yeah! We all learnt somethings here now didn't we guys!?

Kai:..........*Staring at Tyson's ass* Huh!? Oh yeah! *Continues to stare*

Tyson:O.o Huh!?! *Drools*

LS7: -.-UUU.........................? Anyway we all learned that Rei is self-conscious about his body, he _obviously _loves Max * Stares at them making out more* And his nickname is Rei-Rei!

LS7: I swear... this boys are really horny aren't they? but I love it! I was going to interview Maxie but since he's a little *Ahem* busy, I'll just make do with Tyson...I suppose!

Tyson: *Gets out of Daze* You SUPPOSE!!? What's wrong with me!?

LS7: *Looks Innocent* Nothing!

Kai:uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..............!!

LS7-_-UUUUUUUUUU

**Next Interview is with Tyson Granger........n_n**


	2. Spiders, Cheaters, and RussiansOh My!

LS7: Well let's get started with the interview shall we?

Kai: Yeah I suppose...

LS7: What a moody bastard.....

Rei: *Laughs while he kisses Max on the cheek*

Max: *Blushes* Rei!!!

Tyson: HEY!! GO IN A ROOM, OR BEHIND THE DAMN BUSHES OR SOMETHING!!! I'M ABOUT TO BE INTERVIEWED!!!!!_

Everyone:....................!

LS7: Well alright! So Tyson, I have many questions for you so i hope you can be truthful with me k?

Tyson: Sure... I'm always honest.

***Sinckers from the background***

Tyson: HEY! I'm all honesty!!!!!!!

Kai: Honest!? If you're so honest...Ty! Who did you say ate my red velvet cake?

***Tyson starts sweating bullets***

LS7: Um... Kai i'm the one with the questions.... but who did eat his cake? Huh Tyson?

Tyson:.......uh? w-well it was...um CHIEF!! yeah! it was him all right.

Max:....Ty you told me that Chief was sick on that day so how could he have done it?

Rei: Yeah and I saw you with red sticky stuff on your mouth with white frosting.

LS7: whoa!! So _who_ really ate that cake Ty?

Kai: That wannabe honest person named Tyson!!

Tyson:...... *****Sweatdrops* 0.0UUUUU Hehehhe! Good cake Kai....

Kai:........HN!!! *Glares at the floor muttering about his cake*

LS7: Well... that just proves you're a fat ass pig! So Besides your obvious gluttony, I heard from some sources that Kai wasn't your first lover Ty. Is it true?!

***A random record player stops in a climatic yet cliche sort of way in the background***

Max:O_o The lies...

Rei:O.O The betrayal...

LS7:$_$ The money....*Snickers*

Tyson: WHAT LOVER!?

Kai: YOU LYING SON OF A ***BLEEP*** WHY WOULD YOU MOTHER***BLEEPING*** LIE TO ME!! WHO WAS IT!? WHO!? WHO!? *Starts throwing chairs around*

LS7: Hey Kai?

Kai: WHAT!?!?

LS7: *In a calm tone* Can you not break the chairs?

Kai:......fine! *Suddenly forgot what happened* Um... what happened?

LS7: Tyson had a lover before you.....

Kai:......oh yeah! YOU TWO TIMING BASTARD! WHO WAS IT!? *Gasps dramatically with a hand over his mouth* It was that whore Tala? wasn't it!?

Tyson: TALA!? WHAT? No!

Kai:..... Yeah that's giving you WAY too much credit!!!!!

Max:.............*****Sweatdrops*

Tyson:..........*Sweatdrops*

LS7:.............*Sweatdrops*

Rei:..............*Sweatdrops*

LS7: O-kay so who was it Tyson?

***Somewhere in like...Russia...***

Tala: Achoo! Heh-chooo! ACCHHOOO!

Bryan: Dude... either you're being talked about or getting a cold...

Tala:.......What the hell? Who's talking about me!?

Bryan: I don't? The world!? How should I know!?

Tala: Don't you get smart with me!!

Bryan: Bring it on!!!!

Tala: It's already been brought

***Starts a sissy slapping fight***

Spencer:........

Ian:...............

Spencer: Wanna terrorize the locals?

Ian: Sure.....

***Back to the interview***

Tyson: *Looking at me in a pissed off manner* I didn't have another lover before Kai!!! I would never cheat on him... And who told you this?

LS7: Well I walking near this bakery, and boy did they have some good doughnuts, anywho.... as I was eating my delicious doughnuts, I over this girl telling her friend that her sister saw you and a older.. way older man talking and it sounded intimate cause he was laughing and you were rubbing his shoulder and laugh too. I asked the girl did her sister have any proof. So to make a long story short, the girl took me to her house and explained everything to her sis and like that's how I got the pictures. Wanna see?

***Everyone fell asleep***

Max: Huh? Wha!? she's done?

Rei: *Yawns* Is it over?

Kai: *Pretends he wasn't asleep* I was totally awake!

Tyson: ZZZZZZZZZZZZ Huh?

LS7:................! I ***BLEEPING*** SAID DO YOU WANT TO SEE THE ***BLEEPING*** PICTURES OF TYSON'S INFEDILITY!?

Everyone: Oh! Sure!

***I show everyone the pictures and boy... are their faces priceless***

Max:....... Holy Shaman King!

Rei:....... Holy Shaman King!? Max.... wha?

Max: What? I love that Manga! GO YOH ASAKURA AND AMIDMARU!!!!!

***Crickets in the Background***

Rei: Tyson how could you!? With _that_ of all humans.... Ew

LS7: Seriously speaking here, if you were going cheat, do it with someone with some style... class...ew!

Kai: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND WITH THAT BASTARD NAMED-

***A girly scream is ushered in the room causing others not to hear the name that Kai said futhermore causing a cliche interuption!***

Kai: Who was the bastard that interupted me speaking!?

Tyson: Not me!

LS7: Don't even look this way!

Max I was innocently thinking of Shaman King!

Rei:............ What!? It was a very hairy spider!! It was trying to eat me!

Tyson: uh! Rei!? Their is no Spider.

Rei: Well it was here... it must did some jutsu...

Max: How long have you watched Naruto?

Rei: Everyday and even watch the fillers!

LS7: OMG!!! YOU FIEND!!!!

Tyson: Lame!

Kai:........I don't even know you anymore!

Max:..... I can't look at you right now!

***Rei starts crying and runs to a little corner of the room where it's reallly dark and gloomy***

LS7: ................! Anywho Tyson, I can't believe it! Seriously cheat with someone more you age!

Tyson: We didn't do anything... we were talking!

LS7: About?

Tyson: I-I can't say!

Kai: You liar! THE PICTURE CLEARLY SHOWS YOU WITH MR. DICKENSON!!

LS7: Really... I thought that was his Gramps!

Kai: See! At first I thought it Gramps too until I studied it further. See Gramps has a slender body while Mr. Dickenson has a Rollie Pollie Ollie body!

LS7: OMG! I SEE!

Kai: Don't worry I almost made that mistake!

Tyson: HELLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!??????!!!!!

Kai: oh! sorry!

LS7:What were you doing with the BBA Chairmen!?

Tyson: Look here! he came on to me!

Kai: WHAT!? Why that old leech!

Tyson: NOT LIKE THAT! I mean he came to talk to me about... well... Kai!

LS7: What for?

Kai: To rid me of my eternal glory!

Max:..........

***Rei from the gloomy people corner***: What eternal glory!!!???!!!

Kai: Shut up you Naruto fan girl!!!

***Rei starts crying again...***

Max: Hey leave him alone!!

Kai: Wannabe Shaman King!

***Max joins Rei in the corner of Sadness and it gets darker!***

Max: He crushed my hopes and dreams!!!

Kai: That's what I do best... that and f-

LS7: Well look at the time! I have to go to bed soon but until next time.... Well I was suppose to interview Mr. soupuss but-

Kai: Hey!

LS7: But we have to get to the bottom of the whole TYSON AND MR. DICKENSON THING! And also: Will Rei and Maxie leave the "Corner of Sadness?" Will Dickenson confess? Is the sky really blue? Will Naruto ever end? Will Mr. Spider come back?

Rei: !!!!!!!

**Next time... A Surprise Guest Star!! Who could it be!? ^_^**


End file.
